Repercussion
by iMissa
Summary: Sasuke makes fun of Sakura’s hair. Bad idea, Sasuke. Very, very bad idea.


**Dedication: To Renalin, for being so amazing. Oh, and because I kinda forced her to let me write her a one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: The haters of SasuSaku would probably kick my ass if I were to own Naruto. Good thing I don't then. However, it still hurts to admit that little fact -sniffles-**

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS, UCHIHA!" Startled, the birds flew from their trees following the outburst. The cause? Haruno Sakura. Her and her former teammate, Uchiha Sasuke, we sparring in a meadow that had previously been filled with nothing but the clinking of metal from their kunais and shuriken. However, that had been before Sasuke had made the biggest mistake of his life:

He made fun of Sakura's hair.

"Really?" Sasuke drawled, cocking in eyebrow. Sakura growled angrily at his arrogance, mentally reminding herself that _murder of a fellow shinobi was treason against their village. _If there was one thing she had sworn to herself, it was to never be like Sasuke, that utter bastard. Well, except for when she had been twelve; then, she had practically _licked _the ground Sasuke walked on she was so eager to be near him.

_How disgusting _Sakura thought with a grimace before her emerald eyes snapped coldly once more to the man in front of her.

He was smirking at her. "What's the matter…pinkie?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"What's wrong, Sakura? Are you deaf as well as weak?"

**Ouch.**

Sakura stared at him. Then, her eyes narrowed, and she turned around and began to stalk off.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Sasuke shouted after her, but Sakura didn't turn around immediately. She did after a couple of minutes and was a safe distance away so that she wouldn't kill Sasuke…well, yet.

"What? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you, Sasuke. I'm **DEAF**, remember? But I'm going home." She sneered at the Jounin, and he raised an eyebrow. "Cause, as you said, I'm **WEAK**." Growling and muttering obscenities towards the Uchiha, she stomped home.

**How dare he! **Inner Sakura growled. **We should punch the ground beneath him and cause him to go into a hundred foot deep hole! **

_I'm not saying that that's a bad idea, but he's a shinobi. He'd find a way out…sadly. _Sakura thought.

**Psh, in a one-hundred foot hole? I doubt it. **

_This is Uchiha Sasuke we're talking about._

**Good point. **Inner Sakura mused. **So now what? **

Sakura smirked. _Why, revenge of course. _

----

A week later, Sakura and Sasuke met after their disastrous training. Sakura immediately hurried over to the prodigy. "Sasuke, listen, I'm really sorry about last week. It's just that I don't like people making fun of my hair, y'know?" She smiled brightly at him. "But now, it's totally cool. I mean, I should be used to it after having pink hair for nineteen years." She laughed, and Sasuke smirked, glad that she had seen it his way.

"Hn. Then let's spar Wednesday."

"Uh, what time? I have a Hospital shift."

"When."

"9 to 5."

"Fine. Meet me at the bridge afterwards." Sasuke said, and Sakura nodded.

"Sure thing. Bye, Sasuke." He just inclined his head at her and walked away. Sakura did the same, bowing her head as she walked so that her bangs shadowed her face.

_You're gonna regret this, Sasuke-**kun**_.

* * *

On Wednesday, Sakura made sure that everything was perfect for her spar with Sasuke. Fate seemed to approve of her wicked little plan, because as Sakura walked to the Hospital, she could feel the sweat dripping down her back. The roseate-haired female smirked in personal triumph.

_Perfect._

Hours later, the sun was still out. Sakura dropped underneath a cool tree, her body bathed in sweat. "Sasuke," she grunted, "I am tired and really, really hot. Can we _please _take a break?"

Sasuke regarded the girl with dark eyes before nodding slowly. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you." She murmured. "Anyway, I've brought water with me, cause I know that we'll be needing it."

"Sakura, it's the middle of July. It's not going to be snowing." Sasuke bit out sarcastically. Sakura grit her teeth and pummeled Inner Sakura who was shouting to kick his ass right then and there.

"I know what month it is, thank you very much! Now, do you want some water?" Sasuke shrugged, and Sakura smiled, taking this as a yes. She turned to her bag and quickly got out two water bottles, one of which she threw to Sasuke. He caught it gracefully and opened the bottle, taking a giant swig of the water. Sakura covered up her smirk by pretending to choke on her water. Sasuke shot her an irritated look as the female continued to cough.

"Are you done yet? I want to get back to training." Sakura proceeded to slump against the tree and groaned.

"Do you not notice that it's like ninety degrees out? If we train now, we'll probably get admitted into the Hospital for heat exhaustion. And you and I both know how scary Tsunade-sama is when she's pissed."

Sasuke glared at the girl for a couple of more minutes before mentally admitting defeat. He walked over and laid down gracefully beside her. Now that Sakura mentioned it, it was awful hot. Breathing in deeply, he felt a strange sort of calm sweep over him, and Sasuke closed his eyes. Within minutes, he was asleep.

Sakura glanced over, and an evil grin spread across her face. She leaned over and grabbed her bag, rifling through it before pulling something out. The grin spread on her face, and she quickly got to work.

----

Hours later, Sasuke awoke with a start. Frowning, he sat up and glanced around, inwardly cursing at the fact that he had fallen asleep. But where was Sakura? She must have gone home. Shrugging, he opted to find her tomorrow at some point and re-do their training session, most probably in a cooler area, since the heat seemed to be a nuisance to the both of them. After all, he had undoubtedly fallen asleep because of the heat.

Getting up, the Uchiha collected all of his weapons (and mentally made sure he was wearing all of his clothing. After all, you never knew with those fangirls of his) and began to head back to his apartment in Konoha. On his way there, people stopped and stared at him, but Sasuke was too used to this to care. Right now all he wanted to do was go home and go take a shower.

Reaching his destination, Sasuke pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, stepping inside. Throwing his keys onto the table, the Jounin headed into the bathroom, hell-bent on taking a shower. As he did so, something shockingly pink entered his line of vision, and Sasuke looked around, bewildered. Had Sakura started stalking him again? Oh God, he prayed that he wouldn't kill his fangirls _(well, murder isn't illegal unless you get caught, after all) _if Sakura was still normal.

However, what he encountered was much, much worse:

Sakura was not in his house, stealing his undergarments as souvenirs. Sasuke had passed a mirror, and to his utter horror, his hair was _pink_.

PINK!

**THE **UCHIHA SASUKE HAD PINK HAIR!

_He was smirking at her. "What's the matter…pinkie?" _

Sasuke's eyes narrowed considerably, and said previously onyx eyes whirled into Sharingan blades.

**"SAKURA!"**

Not too far from Sasuke's apartment, Sakura was walking home, her bottle of pink dye in one hand and her bag in the other. She started to laugh loudly.

_That's right, nobody messes with Haruno Sakura._

**A/N- Haha, I love making Sasuke suffer. Oh, and the title of this story is Repercussion. Wanna know why? Because it means "A remote or indirect consequence of some action". Get it? Sasuke made fun of Sakura's hair being pink, so she, in turn, made HIS hair pink. I can be smart sometimes!**

**But anywho, this is dedicated to Renalin, cause I made her let me make her a one-shot, and she said that if I did, could I make it Sakura turns Sasuke's hair pink for revenge for something. So, this was made! Blah, I'm so tired… it's one am here, and I have midterms tomorrow. Curses!!! Evil midterms, grrr… Anyway, Mr. Review button is Mr. Lonely… he's Mr. Lonely… he's got nobody…to call his own… (Copyright people: Melissa doesn't own the song Mr. Lonely. Akon does, and even though she hates rap, she claims that she "actually likes that song, and no she is NOT taking any insane pills".)**

**Review away my loves!**


End file.
